


Damsel In Distress

by spookypromqueen



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Romance, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7871308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookypromqueen/pseuds/spookypromqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buttercup and Butch are mortal enemies. They can't stand each other and they will never get along, let alone like each other.. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damsel In Distress

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: I DO NOT OWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS NOR ANY CHARACTERS WITHIN THE FRANCHISE.

Dark clouds rolled like ocean waves over Townsville, bringing a chilly wind along with it. Thunder crashed as Buttercup glanced up from the dribbling of her basketball, “Damn. I was on a roll.” Muttering curses under her breath, Buttercup hurried towards the direction of her home.

Unfortunately, she didn’t hurry enough. Unable to fly because of the storm, Buttercup was left with having to make it home on foot. By the time she was halfway home, she was drenched and chilled to the bone. Her onyx hair splayed on her face as she let out an impressive chain of expletives into the pattering rain. Why didn’t she leave earlier? Absorbed in her thoughts, she did not hear the small pickup pull up behind her.

“Need a ride?” Buttercup could hear the sneer in his voice as she turned to face her counterpart. She immediately felt her face scrunch up with disgust, but then again she did need a ride.

“Not from you.” She replied pointedly, Butch feigned offense.

“Well I never, little old me just trying to help out a damsel in distress-“ His words were cut off by Buttercup’s fist connecting with his jaw.

“Ow. Look just get in, I won’t pull anything.” Butch said as he rubbed where Buttercup had hit him.

She smirked as a red mark appeared on his face, but then returned her attention to her predicament. It was storming bad and was only going to get worse.

 

“Dammit, this was a dumb idea! I should have known your piece of junk truck would shit out on us!” Buttercup buried her head in her hands. It was now raining very, very heavily. The radio in Butch’s pickup was spitting out warnings to stay inside through the static.

“Oi! Don’t talk about Baby like that.” Butch patted the dash soothingly, “We will fix you right up after this damn storm, don’t you worry.” Buttercup groaned, boys suck.

It had been 45 minutes and the storm had only gotten worse. Butch and Buttercup had been spitting back different insults at each other to pass the time, although it slowly turned into a playful game.

“I can’t think of anymore names,” Buttercup said sheepishly.

“Me neither.” Butch laughed, “But I got another game.”

“Shoot.” Buttercup leaned into her seat.

“Remember never have I ever?” Butch raised his brow with a smirk.

“Are you serious? I remember playing that in sixth grade!” Buttercup snickered.

“You’re just afraid I’m going to win.” Butch challenged her as he leaned in a bit closer.

“Alright you are on.” Buttercup raised both hands, “I go first. Never have I ever slept with a girl.”

Butch frowned, “Thats not fair.” He slowly brings his index finger down. “My turn, never have I ever slept with a guy.”

Buttercup blushed, and kept all ten fingers steady. 

“Wait, are you serious?” Butch’s eyes widened in amusement and.. excitement?

Buttercup’s eyes took on a furious glow, “What do you mean are you serious? There is nothing wrong with that!”

“Hey! Hey! Relax! I didn’t mean anything bad by it. I was just.. Surprised. I mean you’re kind of hot.” Buttercup punctuated Butch’s sentence with a punch to his nose. 

Butch groaned and pinched his nose. “It was a compliment.”

Buttercup felt slightly better as she watched the blood pour out of his nose, but also felt something else.. Guilt?

“Here, tilt your face down. Then the blood doesn't run down your throat.” Buttercup grasped the base of his neck and gently tilted him down. His shaggy black hair tickled her skin, leaving goosebumps along her hand.

Butch’s breath hitched in his throat. She was touching him. Oh. My. God. She was touching him. And it felt.. Nice. His bright green eyes darted around him, his blood was dripping down his shirt, on his hands, and on her shirt. “Oh shit, I’m getting blood on you.”

“You never cared before.” Buttercup sneered. Butch chuckled.


End file.
